The Cherry Blossom Book Club
by Ryth76
Summary: Gaara courts Hinata under the cherry blossoms with books under the watchful eyes of the Hyuuga. One-shot. Beware of heavy fluff.


**A/N:** Despite the title having 'Cherry Blossom' in it, Sakura isn't even mentioned. XD**  
**

* * *

**The Cherry Blossom Book Club**

A merrily chirping bird hopped along the ground, cocking its head side to side. It ducked its head down to snatch up a small cricket. It observed through beady eyes the two people sitting only a yard away.

Their breath came slow and steady from where they snoozed against the aged cherry blossom tree. They had brought no food with them, so the line of hungry ants walked past the blue blanket without interest. The female human lay with one arm pressed between her chest and the arm of the odd redhead snuggled against her. Her other hand lightly pinched the book they had read together beneath the warm sun. Her dark hair spilled over their shoulder and her companion breathed softly into the silk tresses.

The redhead stirred, startling the bird, who flittered off with a peep and shower of feathers. He stretched and looked down at his comrade. She stirred and looked up at him. Color rose to her cheeks. "Ah… we fell asleep."

Gaara gave her a faint smile, unnoticeable to those who didn't know him. "This place is very peaceful."

She returned the smile shyly. "Ah, yes… it's my favorite spot in the complex."

The young Kazekage looked at the white houses that surrounded their small grove. Inside each house, he knew Hyuugas were keeping an eye on the young heiress and suitor, including her father. There were very few things that frightened the nearly fearless Sand ninja. Loneliness and death of his comrades were the oldest of his fears, but the person who scared him the most was Hyuuga Hiashi. Not because of his strength, but because Gaara had to go through him to marry Hinata. Their unplanned slumber in each other's arms wouldn't amuse the Clan Leader.

"Where did we leave off?" Gaara asked. Chagrined, he noted that he hadn't let go of her upon waking up. Remaining composed outside, Gaara calculated how many points he had lost second by second. He released her and scooted into a more acceptable position beside her.

Hinata chuckled, noticing his efforts to please their observers. She looked down at the book in her hand. "Well, we were drifting off somewhere in chapter five… But, last thing I remember, we were starting the sixth."

"I can't remember what happened in the fifth," Gaara admitted. Inside he noted how warm her shoulder felt pressed against his as they leaned closer together. "Perhaps we should backtrack a little."

Hinata's flushed cheeks darkened in color. She didn't speak for a moment, sitting as though in a trance. Her eyes moved over the blanket vaguely as though she wasn't seeing it. She licked dry lips. "Ah… yes, th-that would be good…"

They were only reading a book together, yet as Hinata read aloud in her gentle voice, Gaara felt her pounding pulse in the wrist resting against his hand. She stumbled over the words, unable to concentrate.

"What's wrong?" He asked at last, placing a hand on the book. He didn't like seeing her so flustered and bothered.

Hinata swallowed and looked away. "Uh… Gaara-kun, we… we won't be able to do this for very long. There are other suitors who wish to court me…"

Gaara's heart sank. "I know. Why think of that now? Are you unhappy with me?" Perhaps he had gotten too close to her for her comfort. Kankuro had said something women needing space.

Hinata shook her head. She turned her head away. "It's not that… Gaara-kun, I…" She looked up at him. He gazed into her large pale eyes. "It just came to me," she finished softly. She gave him a warm smile. "I spent all those years chasing him, watching him. I thought I would never let go… But it was easy. It was very easy to let him go. It's strange… When I first saw you, you were different. You were someone else. But now…"

Gaara didn't notice they were leaning closer together until they were inches away. Hinata widened her eyes and turned away, fingers fidgeting. Her heart was hammering in her chest and her red cheeks burned so hot Gaara could feel the heat even from a distance. "What are you saying?" He asked her gently.

"For years, it was his face that I saw each time I dreamt of the future." But, ever since the day my father took you aside, I saw a new face in my dreams. Your face."

Her eyes were shining as she looked up at him. "Gaara-kun… Gaara-kun, I-I …" Her voice faltered. "I don't want to see any more suitors. I… want us to stay together. I love you."

"Then there is no need for any other suitor," answered Hiashi from behind them before her words could register in Gaara's mind. Hinata jumped with a small squeak and they looked back at her father. He looked down at the two, arms down at his side. Gaara looked back up at him, composed but rooted to the spot. He was more than a little nervous.

There was a moment of silent. Gaara's heart had climbed up to his throat, where it sat as the truth seeped slowly in. Hinata had chosen him and he only had to wait to see where Hiashi stood in the scheme of things. A cherry blossom drifted down to land on his shoulder softly as he waited anxiously.

Hiashi bowed. "I would be honored to have you as a son, Sabaku no Gaara. May you be a blessing to my daughter and may good fortune shine down upon your life together."

Gaara bowed in return without a twitch to give away his feeling of joyful relief. "Thank you."

Hinata squeezed his hand. Gaara pulled her to him. Sand curled lightly around them. "I will protect her with my life in Suna."

Hiashi nodded his understanding. He seemed to be taking it rather well, but Gaara knew losing his daughter and the Heiress of the Hyuuga clan to another village had to be painful to him. The older man turned away without another word and left as quickly as he had appeared.

Hinata's lips lightly touched his. She looked up at him and smiled with shining eyes. Gaara kissed her smooth brow. "I love you, Hinata…"

* * *

**A/N:** This pairing is one of my oldest favorites, but writing Hinata is a bit of a challenge. This was actually my third attempt with this pairing. I think it's still a little stilted... but at least I managed to complete it!


End file.
